A New way of Thinking
by Paris Nicole
Summary: Tess parker Grew up in Roswell with her parents. SHe has some friends but isn't as close as she'd like to be. They seem to keep things from her. HWat happens when someone new comes and is immediatley welcomed by th group? Read and Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Tess Parker grew up as an only child with her parents in Roswell, New MexicoHSe is friends with Maria, Alex, MAx, Michael, and Isabel but is more than willing to advance past friends with Max. She is convinced that she loves Max and that he loves her especially after he saved her by pushing her out of the path of a speeding bullet, and just thinks that he is too shy to admit it.

Tess POV

Beep, Beep, Beep...... "Uogh" I have to wake right before he was about to kiss me. Just perfect!

"Honey, time to get ready for school or you are gonna be late!" My mother can't ever speak in a quiet voice. Hmm..." what to wear, what to wear," OmG! I totally forgot Max is picken me up for school today! Okay black leather mini skirt and hhmmm............. oh i know my new whith sleeveless top. After lining my eyes, putting on blush, and some dark lipstick, I hear a horn honk outside. " Bye Mom?" I yell as I tear out the door.

Isabel POV

I see Tess running outside her family's restraunt, the Crashdown, an dstart to wonder what's wrong but then I remember that Max was gonna pick her up today. Go figure, I thought inwardly smirking. "hey Tess," I say putting on my best fake smile. "hey Iz," I cringe at the name that my close friends use. "Where's Max", she says looking disappointed and confused. " Oh he overslept, something about a good dream" I say trying to sound sympathetic. " Hey, have you heard anything about the new girl?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant.

Michael POV

"Names Elizabeth Lenaverra, in our grade, straight A student." I told Max. " Max, we should keep an eye on her. Max rolled his eyes at me, "Michael not everyone is out to get us." I mentally mocked him, he said something similar about MS. Topolsky.

Max POV

Michael is always over reacting. "Look, we'll keep an eye on her if that will make you feel better," I was used to his suspicion. "Where did you get those files anyway?" I ask tensing for his explanation. "Well, i sorta stole them from the file room." Michael said sheepishly. " ANd worried she's gonna expose us, don't worry you'll do that on your own." I say surprised at myself for defending her. Apparently Michael noticed too. " Why are you defending her we dont even know who she is." Suddenly the bell rang signaling classes. "look we'll talk later, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's POV

"Hey Watchit!" I yelled as the third person that morning bumped into me while running to class. JEEZ, I met more polite people in New York.

"LIZ." My 'father' said in a warning tone. I knew that this conversation was over.

"Hell, you must be the LenaVerra's," at our nod he continued, "Hi! I am Principal Harding. You must be Liz," he said getting my attention. " I am afraid that we are running a little late. I was planning on having a mentor take you to your first class, but I guess I will. Let's see,………………your first class is AP Bio," he noticed that I perked up at that, " that will be perfect. I know the perfect mentor who happens to be in the class with you."

Isabel POV

As I am writing my notes, I hear a knock at the door. I glance anxiously at Max, we know it is gonna be the new girl. We sorta stole her schedule. I finally look back at the front of the classroom. I gasp involuntarily. Not only is she gorgeous, but she doesn't seem to have a problem with modesty either. Her clothes are as bad as Tess's, but the difference is where Tess looks sluttish, Liz looked hott! She was wearing tight lowrider jeans, and a cropped swooping neckline off-the-shoulder top. I glance around the room, girls were pretending to look unaffected but couldn't help looking at Liz with very obvious envy, and the boys were staring , even Max.

Max POV

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it, and it wasn't because of her looks either. The most brilliant golden light I've ever seen surrounded her.Then , as if she sensed me, she turned to glare but the glare quickly fell from her face, and she froze

Author Note Should Liz end up with Max in this one or Micheal? I am a big polar person!


	3. Chapter 3

Liz'S POV

Oh My God! It's him! I quickly sucked in breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Isabel. We finally found them! "…. So Isabel Evans will be your mentor, okay Liz?" I nodded my head, not knowing what he is talking about. I see a pretty blonde haired girl smile at me, she must be Isabel, because no other girl was SMILEN at me. I giggle to myself. "Liz" I say as I stick out my hand. "Isabel" she meets my hand. I finally get a better look at her face. "Vilond…" I stop my self before I finish. "Encantada Isabel."

Isabel POV

"Max she was about to call me Vilondra," I will admit, I was terrified. "Isabel, it's probably just a coincidence, besides I didn't feel anything evil from her" Max says hurriedly. "Hey Isabel, you rushed out so fast, I thought you might be sick or something. Are you okay?" Liz asked seeming genuinely concerned. "Of course, I was trying to catch my brother…Max, Liz… Liz, Max. Now would like me to take you to your next class?" Ut oh, did I do something wrong, she looks confused, but agrees none the less. "Right this way!" I say as brightly as I can. As we walk down the hall, people move out of our way and stare……..at Liz.

Tess POV

When I enter my next class, I make it in a few feet but then people stare. I think they are staring at me. I am about to smile when I hear an "Excuse me!" I turn around, there is a beautiful girl standing there smirking at me. As she walks to a seat, everyone's eyes follow her. Well, I guess I know what people were staring at now. I sit down and start writing my notes. Before I know it, the bell rings. I gratefully head off towards my lunch table.

Maria POV

Oh, great, here comes the gerbil. Now don't get me wrong there's nothing SERIOUSLY wrong with her, she's just dreadfully annoying. Oh my god, who is that girl walkin with Isabel. "Hey Iz," I ask pointedly looking at her new friend. " Ria, this is Liz the new student. Liz this is Ria, one of my best friends. Oh and this is Tess, a friend" It didn't go unnoticed to Tess that Iz didn't say best.

Michael POV

I wonder who that girl is standing with Maria. Maybe it's the new girl. Well I don't think I will have a problem watching her all the time, I thought with a smirk as I make my way to the table. "Oh my god Michael! I have to introduce you to my new best friend Liz LenaVerra. She is totally cool. She just moved here from New York, isn't that totally awesome…" I've learned to tune out Maria's ramblings, so I focus on Liz. She's got rich brown hair falling in waves around her face and big chocolate doe eyes I could drown in. "….so what do you say Michael?" I look blankly at her. "I mean if you can't handle it I completely understand. Most BOYS have trouble with it." Liz says the complete picture of innocence on her radiant face. I wonder what it is I am agreeing to. "No, I just had to mentally review my schedule. Sounds like a deal." I say as I walk away.


End file.
